Forest Pier
The Forest Pier (桟橋の森, Sanbashi no Mori) is an area accessible from the dented screw in the Cog Maze. Features The Forest Pier is a very large, dark, heavily forested area filled with many lakes, with boardwalk systems across them. There are many twisting pathways hidden among the trees. There are several neon creatures wading in the water, as well as a few larger creatures in the deeper, more secluded areas. Among these are a giant green tentacle-like character with one large eyeball moving in place and a red amorphous-shaped creature with an eye that inhabits a stone carving. The latter creature can be killed by chainsawing the center of the carving where the creature is presumably attached. Equipping various effects here makes the NPCs around this area stop flashing neon colors and show you what they really look like. This area very closely resembles the Witch's Islands from Yume Nikki, deeply channeling its style. Northern area From the haniwa gate entrance from the Cog Maze, you are placed in the northern half of the area, with narrow paths branching south and west from the entrance. Down the to south is a long winding path eventually leading to a small clearing with a pond, where a neon heart-faced NPC is wading around. Equipping the Marginal effect will show his true form - red and black, with bright green eyes. There is 1 hidden path along this path, leading up to a generic clearing with a tree, and another in the pond area, allowing you to access the manhole on the other side. The path to the west is the main path, which leads off to the west, with a path branching north into another area halfway. Halfway down the main path, The path going up to the north leads up to a lake area with bridges between small islands. A rather out of place streetlamp can be seen on the shore to the northwest. Across the bridges on the second island is a stone tower, equipping the chainsaw effect near it will make a depressed-looking rainbow Jellyfish NPC appear behind it. Back on the main path, further down at the first corner is a short bridge leading up to a view of a manhole, with a large tentacle thing coming out of it. Using the Rainbow effect nearby changes its "face" into a multicolored mess briefly. Following the path around the corner and down will take you past a stone tower, over a bridge and finally to a seemingly dead-end in the forest. Moving up will take you through a short hidden path around the forest wall, leading into the next area. Middle area from the small hidden path you come out to a system of bridges over a large lake, featuring holes in the water's surface. Following the boardwalk south over the lake the path splits off to the southeast and the west. The bridge down to the southeast goes off into the forest, taking you through a transition area consisting of a darkened walkway, which lets out in front of a large Angelic-looking statue with a large eye for a face, inhabited by a red amorphous-shaped creature, moving around it. Equipping the chainsaw effect makes the creature move faster. Back at the intersection, taking the western path brings you to a small island, with more bridges pointing further across the lake. The path off to the north leads up to a clearing, which houses a swaying eyeball plant creature. Equipping the chainsaw effect makes it move faster. Beside the plant creature is a bridge over the river running through the area, leading across to a stretch of land that goes around the back of the area. There is a hidden path at the end of the stretch of land, leading to another out-of-place streetlamp, turned off. Interacting with the base of the lamp turns it on. Back at the bridge, going further west leads to yet another intersection, with the south path leading down to a large empty pier, mostly covered by tree canopies. In the middle of this section of bridges you can see a neon eye-man moving around in the water. Equipping the glasses effect will turn him black and white, and make his face disappear. Using the marginal effect will do the same, but with colors inverted. The path further west leads into a heavily forested maze of bridges, with small views of the bridges showing through the canopy. Bridge Maze Working your way through the pier maze to the north leads to a small boat. This will allow you to sail in the water along a river into a silent area. Passing through the mouth of the large head here will take you to a darkened river, and continuing to sail along it will lead you to the Abandoned Factory. A lone southern section of the bridge completely obscured by canopy leads off to the south, where you can get off the bridge and onto the shoreline. A neon butterfly-looking creature can be seen in the water to the left here. Equipping the Marginal effect will make it turn into a tentacled eyeball, and the Bug effect will turn it into a human-like blob. Flapping your wings with the Bug effect will make it change color. Moving onto the shore, you can walk your way around the shoreline to the northeast, which will take you across a series of islands completely hidden underneath tree canopies. Moving blindly to the north from here will let out to an out-of-place streetlamp and a stone tower, and moving to the southeast will eventually lead to a tribal-looking cave. Going into the cave leads to yet another blind area, where moving to the northeast leads to the large angelic-looking statue from the previous eastern area. (Note: the bridge can be extremely hard to find) Chainsawing the statue will kill the red amorphous-shaped creature moving around it, and open a path to the black monolith in the Southern Area. Back at the neon butterfly creature, moving under the tree canopy to the southeast will bring you to another long bridge, which will take you past some kind of Cave entrance and into a transition area. Through the transition is another bridge area, with a large break in the bridge further down. The Fairy effect will let you cross the gap and continue on down the bridge through another transition out to the southern area. Southern area The transition lets out next to a dock with a boat on a dead-end island, almost completely obscured by tree canopy. Urotsuki can ride in the boat through a passage to the northeast of the dock, and moving down to the south upon reaching a small section of bridge poking out of the trees. This leads you through two ends of a broken bridge and down a long river, passing some odd black sludge when the river bends back up to the north, and eventually leading out into a huge lake, featuring a giant black monolith in the center, and a large pier with a bench and an over-sized vending machine, where you can dock the boat. A path to the black monolith is opened upon chainsawing the large angelic-looking statue in a hidden cave area back at the lower part of the Bridge Maze. Upon crossing the water path, interacting with the monolith will fade the screen to black and teleport you to the Hidden Shoal. Up on the pier there is a crack in the bridge leading to the mainland, accessible with the fairy effect. Back on land a pair of bridges leads you over to a giant half-buried sun statue, flanked either side by out-of-place streetlamps. original article, still working 2kki-pierenter.png|From a bent screw in the cog maze to this. placeholder.png placeholder.png Shoal_entrance.png|The entrance to the Hidden Shoal. red thing.png|The Angel Statue that allows entry to the shoal once chainsawed 2kki-broken.png|A creature in the water watches Urotsuki contemplate the broken boardwalk on the way to the lake. 2kki-boat1.png|This boat doesn't even have oars, how the hell is it so maneuverable? ford.png|The dark ford placeholder.png dividing galleries, removing unnecessary images, grouping according to relevance forestthing.png|The eyeball creature 2kki-tasteit.png|This ambiguous manhole-dwelling blob seems to like rainbows. 2kki-chainsawthing.png|This creature appears when you pull out the chainsaw. It's trapped in the two-tile space behind that pillar, though. 2kki-hiddentree.png|There are hidden paths scattered throughout the area. One leads to this small clearing. 2kki-deadend1.png|Another hidden path leads to the western side of this pond. 2kki-holywater.png|The water in the area isn't animated and even has holes on its surface. Category:Locations